A mobile phone typically has three alert settings: ringer, silent, or vibration. In the ringer setting, an audible noise is produced by the phone upon the occurrence of various events (e.g., a new text message). In the silent setting, no noise is produced by the phone upon the occurrence of various events. Finally, in the vibration setting, the phone moves rapidly (i.e., vibrates) to notify the user of an event, such as an incoming call or upcoming appointment. Typically, a user may control which setting to utilize. For example, if the user is in a movie theater, the user may select the silent setting to avoid distracting others during the movie. In some configurations, the user may choose to utilize more than one setting. For example, if the user is at a loud sporting event, the user may select the ringer and vibration settings in order to ensure that they are alerted of any incoming phone call (or other event). Thus, the various settings allow users the option of controlling how they would like to be alerted of various events received on or associated with their mobile device.